


i gave him the wrong name, he gave me his number

by alolanvu1pix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: "haha oh well i guess this is my name now" au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, leo is a dead inside barista, leo leaves his number next to takumis "name", takumi panics and gives him the wrong name, takumi works at a flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alolanvu1pix/pseuds/alolanvu1pix
Summary: Takumi, a stressed out single father, just wants a fucking cup of coffee.Him walking into this empty cafe changes his life forever.





	i gave him the wrong name, he gave me his number

 

_**"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"** _

Takumi shot up, panting slightly.

Just..another nightmare. 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. It had been about 3 years since his wife had left him. He was so scared of being alone, whenever he'd have those recurring nightmares..he didnt know what was reality and what wasn't.   
"..Hey, papa..? " A small voice spoke from his doorway.  
Takumi looked over to see his son, shaking a bit.   
_Shit..._  
He was 26 now. He had clearly married too early, and everyday he felt guilt for it.   
His son- His beautiful son..   
Kiragi was Takumi's world, and he was scared of hurting him.   
"I heard you yelling in your sleep again, uhm.." He cleared his throat, walking over to his father's side. "Are you okay?"  
Takumi couldn't help but smile. He patted a spot next to him on the bed, and Kiragi happily climbed up.  
"Oh! Uhm..I brought over lamby!" He shoved the stuffed animal into his face. "He helps me when I have scary dreams, so uhm..he can help you too!"   
"Kiragi.." He pulled his son into a tight embrace, laughing softly. "You're something, you know?"   
Kiragi giggled, and continued to babble on until he got sleepy. He insisted he stay with his dad so he could protect him from scary monsters, although Takumi knew Kiragi was scared of them himself.   
He told his son stories until he was peacefully asleep.   
Takumi smiled..  
His life may always end up kicking him down, but he'd always get right back up. He has to be strong for family.   
\--  
  
"Papa, papa !!!"   
Takumi wheezed, waking up to his son jumping on his stomach.   
"Papa! We're gonna be LATE!"   
Kiragi jumped off the bed, scrambling to his room.   
"I'LL GET MYSELF READY, YOU GOTTA GET READY TOO!"   
Takumi groaned, lazily getting out of bed.   
_6:50_  
_Oh okay..that isn't too ba-_  
"WAIT WHAT?"  
The male ran to his closet, grabbing a random pair of pants, wrinkled shirt, socka, and jacket.   
He hurriedly pulled his clothes on, running towards the kitchen.   
He was happy to see that his son had already made himself a bowl of cereal, inhaling it rapidly.   
Takumi didn't have time for breakfast..he'd just get something on the way.   
He helped his boy tie his shoes and zip up his jacket before heading out the door of their apartment.   
He checked his phone.  
_7:08 AM_    
"School starts in 12 minutes..think we can make it?"   
Kiragi nodded, feeling determined. He ran towards their car, waiting for his dad to unlock it.   
Takumi yawned. The drive to Kiragi's school was about an 8 minute drive... he could make it.   
Kiragi rambled happily to his father about a new friend he had made and how he insisted about how he just  _had_ to come over. Takumi hummed in agreement, slowing stopping in front of the school.   
"You're sure you packed your lunchable?"   
"Mhm! I tripled checked!"  
"Okay..have a good day at school, alright?"   
"Mmkay, papa!" Kiragi gave his dad a kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the car and speeding into the school.   
Takumi waved, watching to make sure he made it in okay.   
"Oh yeah..work exists.." Takumi muttered to himself as he left the school parking lot.   
Coffee..Coffee would be nice.   
The male hummed to himself as he made his way to his workplace. There was a small café a few stores down, he could get a croissant and some coffee there.   
Takumi hummed to himself as he walked into the flower shop- this place was his safe space.   
"Hey, Oboro-", He called out. "I'm gonna get some coffee real quick before my shift!"   
"Kaaaay! But when you get back I really need your help!"   
Takumi nodded. "Gotcha."    
He ran out the door and down the street to the local café.   
"Café Nohr.." He muttered to himself before walking in.   
_Holy fuck this is waayy too fancy for me._  
"Shit better not be overpriced.."  
"Oh, Hello."   
A blonde male walked over to the front counter, smiling.   
"Welcome to Café Nohr, you can take your time.."   
Takumi coughed, looking up to the menu.   
"Oh uhm...Caramel Frappuccino..extra caramel..."   
"Mmkay..Will that be all or?"   
"Oh..do you serve egg and cheese croissants?"   
"Well it's _not_ on the menu, but I can make an exception for you." He smirked.   
"Oh uh.."  _Why the fuck do I feel nervous._ "Thank you..that'll be all then."   
"Your name, sir?"   
"Tak.." Takumi muttered quietly.   
"..I'm sorry?"  
"TAKEJI!" Takumi blurted out.  
_Wait fuck why did I-_  
He sighed, quietly paying for his order. This was probably this only time he'd be seeing this guy, so whatever.   
"Alright! You're order will be ready soon, Takeji." The barista said while handing him his receipt.  
Takumi stood quietly while waiting for his order. It only took a few minutes before the barista came around again with his order.   
"My name's Leo by the way..you should come around here more often."   
"Oh! Haha..I work at the flower shop a few stores down-"  
"Really? I might just come down to visit you then."   
Takumi let out a nervous laugh, waving as he stepped out of the café.   
"What the FUCK where you thinking, Takumi?!" He scolded himself. "He thinks my name is Takeji god I'm so stupid..- AND NOW HE KNOW WHERE I WORK! GREAT!"   
He walked back to his work, slouching down in a chair knside the break room to eat his breakfast. He opened the bag where his croissant was to see..a number.  
He'd never gotten a number so easily in his life.   
Takumi grumbled to himself, shoving the croissant into his mouth.   
..He pulled out his phone.

 

> _Me: Hey, it's that guy who made you make something that wasn't on the menu for some damn reason_

He sighed. 

"Guess my name's Takeji now." 

**Author's Note:**

> HII !!  
> I just wanted to write a leokumi fic since it's been my favorite ship since like 2015 😔  
> I hope you like it & I'll be sure to actually update this one (๑´ㅁ`) ♡ 
> 
> tumblr; softhylia  
> instagram; silentprincesses


End file.
